Dreaming of James Potter
by EeylopsOwlEmporium
Summary: Hazel is in her sixth year of Hogwarts and is best friends with James Potter...
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of a new term. Hazel Quinn was climbing aboard the Hogwarts express, with her brother Marcus, once again. She was starting her sixth year and Marcus his seventh so they were both accustomed to the large, red engine billowing out smoke that would take them back to school. After Hazel had squeezed through the large mass of students and parents alike she turned to wave goodbye to her curly haired mother and to check her black and white cat Luna had followed her. Sure enough she saw the brave little kitten sauntering behind her up the step and into the hallway of the train. She bounded up to Hazel and jumped up to her shoulders where she wrapped herself around her neck like a warm, breathing scarf. Hazel nodded a farewell to her brother and they both started to search the carriages for their friends. Finally she found the carriage full to the brim with her noisy sixth year companions. "Hazel!" shouted Annie one of Hazel's closest friends. Everyone else turned at the exclamation and she was met by very loud greetings.

"hey guys I've missed you all so much, I haven't seen you all in, what is it two weeks?" Hazel joked. She had indeed spent most of her holidays travelling from one friend's house to another.

"Where have you been?" Asked Sam, who ignored the joke and continued to sport his usual nervous look.

"Yeah Haze we've been wondering whether you were coming back", teased James Potter giving her his signature cheeky grin and wink as he moved over to reveal just enough velvet covered seat for her to squeeze into. Hazel's heart sped up slightly as she squeezed in next to him, she was confused for a moment by the reaction but quickly recovered herself. She let the excited chatter from her friends wash over her as she relaxed into her seat. She was so relaxed in fact it took her several minutes to realise that James was talking to her. "Hey Haze, earth to Hazel, were you listening to me at all?" Asked the rather exasperated teenage boy staring at her.

"Sorry I must have zoned out, strange, I normally find you so fascinating," she teased.

"I am the most interesting wizard in the universe I think you'll find" retorted James.

"Of course you are dear."

Lots of chocolate frogs, a very cramped change into robes and a few hours later, the train stop at Hogsmeade station and Hazel grabbed Luna, jumped off the train and linked arms with Annie as they headed towards the enchanted carriages that would take them to the castle. Professor Longbottom was waiting by the coaches to reassure any second years new to the coaches and welcomed Hazel and Annie with a huge smile. As they climbed into the coach Hazel ended up next to James again and they chatted amicably until they reached the great hall. After the welcome back feast and headmistress McGonagall's usual words of wisdom Hazel trudged sleepily up to her dorm and collapsed onto her fresh four poster bed. The last thought she remembered before falling into a deep but happy sleep was how pleased she was to be back.

The next morning after Professor Longbottom handed out their timetables Hazel headed off for a very busy day of double Potions and double Herbology. Several days passed quickly as the first week of term usually does, her homework pile was steadily rising already and the days were already getting shorter.

"Wake up Hazel, or you'll miss breakfast" suddenly a very bleary eyed girl jumped out of bed at the mention of food as her roommates laughed hysterically at her reaction to the prospect of not eating. Eventually Hazel had fully woken up and her and Annie walked into the great hall and were greeted by Louis Longbottom, James and a huge pile of pancakes. "Yum!" Hazel said greedily as she plonked herself down on the bench and dived straight for the nearest plate of pancakes. "Well hello to you too" said James in mock hurt.

"Aww sorry Jamie did you think I'd forgotten you" she teased in a baby voice, in between mouthfuls of food. "So what are we doing today?" she asked her friends

"Maybe we could sneak out to Hogsmeade?" suggested Louis, "before it starts snowing and we would leave footprints."

"sounds good to me" agreed Annie

"I need to get my scarf so do you want me to grab the map and cloak while I'm in the dorms James?" offered Hazel.

"yes please and could you grab my gloves as well" he shouted to her as she ran down the aisle between the tables towards the stairs.

After she had collected her scarf from the end of her bed, Hazel climbed the stairs to the boy's dorm. She always felt more comfortable in the organised chaos which was much more to her style than the neatness of her own dorm. She had to search through James' trunk and under his bed before retrieving all three items then she climbed out of the portrait hole and started towards the one eyed witch passageway.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk into Hogsmeade was very quiet, after all the friends didn't want detention this close to the beginning of the term. Thankfully the hallway around the one eyed witch passageway was empty because the four of them wouldn't all fit under the cloak without leaving disembodied feet on full view. One by one they climbed through the tight hole and crept into the Honeydukes cellar. "hello James" greeted the young, pretty shop assistant.

"Hey Jessica, you won't tell anyone we came through will you?" asked James winking at her while he started to climb up into the main shop. Hazel looked at the girl darkly as she giggled and stared at him as he left; Hazel had a sudden urge to punch the girl in the face.

They teenagers all automatically headed for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. James unlocked the side gate and stepped inside "Uncle George!" he shouted.

"Oomph" a noise was heard from the back room and a crash; suddenly a bedraggled, tall red head limped out from the back room. "Guys you scared me! What are you looking for today?"

"We have a party in a while and we were wondering if you could give us some supplies?" explained Annie, sticking her hand into a large box of skiving snackboxes.

"one mega party pack coming right up" he assured, diving into the backroom again to emerge with a huge box piled high with bottles and packet of all shapes and colours. After climbing back through the portrait hole, the four friends sat down to inspect their new possessions. There was a games pack which included several weak truth serums and short term transfiguration scarves; a large box of butterbeer and lots of sweets.

The snow was starting to fall and the novelty of it had yet to wear off. Hazel had a free period before lunch so she headed down towards the frozen lake. She sat down by the edge and watched the dark shape of the giant squid floating below the ice surface. Thwack! A snowball hit the back of her head. She turned round just in time to receive another one in her mouth. She looked over to find James packing another pile of snow together. She jumped up and hid behind a tree before she could be hit again. Collecting a large handful of snow she jumped out from her hiding spot to find James right in front of her face. "aaaaaaah, what the hell James?" screamed Hazel, shoving her handful of snow straight down his shirt and running back to the castle to the warm common room.

"Jaaames," Hazel said knocking on the boy's dormitory, "Is it safe to come in?" she always asked this ever since an unfortunate incident with a towel and a cup of very hot tea. A grunt was heard from behind the door and quietly she crept in and slumped onto James' bed beside him. "Truce?" she asked; struggling to keep a straight face.

"Truce" James managed to say before they both burst out laughing rolling around hardly able to draw breath. It was several minutes before they both managed to calm down again.

"is it me or is it really cold?" asked Hazel slightly out of breath. "Can I borrow your Chudley Canons jumper?"

"Why? You have plenty of jumpers"

"but it's so fluffy, pleeeeeaaaaaseee" she said fluttering her eyelashes dramatically.

"fine, but I want it back this is not a permanent loan,"

"thanks sweetie," as she pulled the bright orange jumper over her head.

"how do you look good in everything?" mumbled James, astonished

"what I didn't catch that"

"oh, nothing" said James blushing furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the term passed as normal until the last day of term before the Christmas holidays. All of Hazel's friends were going home for the holidays but her parents were in Jamaica, so Hazel and Marcus were staying at friend's houses over the break. Hazel was going to the Potter's house. However before then the famous Gryffindor Christmas party was planned for that night. In fact it was in two hours and Hazel had been dragged up to her dormitory by Annie to get ready. Annie took a dress out of her wardrobe and held it up in front of Hazel "yep this is the one, put it on" she commanded. Reluctantly Hazel pulled of James' jumper, which she had yet to return and put on the dress. Previously, after much argument she had let Annie do her hair and make-up, now she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was loose, slightly curled and hung round her face in a very flattering way. The dress was strapless and it hung just above her knees. It was made out of the finest cream lace you have ever seen the designs were so intricate that she could have looked at it for hours. In her feet her matching cream shoes added a small amount of height to her petit frame. Hazel admitted to herself that she did look quite good as Annie and her other roommates beamed at her: their masterpiece.

After carefully walking down the stairs into the common room Annie and Hazel climbed up to the boys' dorm and knocked. "come in" shouted a voice from behind the door. Annie walked straight in, confidently followed by her slightly shyer friend. "wow guys you look awesome" complimented Louis who was relaxing on the edge of his bed while the others rushed around him. James had been in the bathroom and as he walked back into the room he glanced at the two girls and his jaw dropped. "James, helloooo are you even awake" teased Hazel as he blushed furiously and tried to cover up his surprise. "Uh, oh you look really good"

"I look alright"

"Really amazing" he enforced, Hazel felt her cheeks go red as she stared at her shoes.

"Hum, hum" coughed Annie "shall we go then" pulling Louis off his bed by the arm and starting down the stairs "c'mon Hazel." Hazel grabbed James and followed her downstairs and into the bustling common room.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Hazel grabbed a butterbeer and danced for several hours with her friends. Eventually a large group of party goers were piled into a corner drinking something slightly stronger than butterbeer. "You know Hazel," whispered Louis "you're looking rather hot tonight"

"Thank you Louis but I really don't think so,"

"You've been getting a lot of stares from people tonight and not just James either"

"What are you talking about Louis?"

"Come on its extremely obvious he fancies you"

"No he doesn't"

"You just wait and see Hazel" he finished before getting up and dancing by himself to a song by the Weird Sisters.

Just at that moment James sauntered over to the corner in which Hazel huddled; deep in thought. He was wearing his usual cheeky grin. "Come on then" he said gesturing with his head towards the dance floor "we shouldn't let Louis look stupid by himself" winking and holding out his hand for her to take. In mock grace she took his hand and curtsied before giggling and was dragged onto the makeshift dance floor.

The next morning Hazel woke up on the largest sofa in the common room, with a splitting headache. She looked around the room taking in the destruction the party had left behind. Many of her friends were sprawled across the sofa sleeping off their own hangovers. Quietly she climbed out from underneath Annie's slumbering mass, casting a quick tidying charm and set off to the dungeons to brew a quick hangover potion. A few hours later she climbed back through the portrait hole carrying a large flask of dark red liquid. People were beginning to stir and as she passed round the potion she heard murmurs of gratitude. After locating her shoes under an upturned chair she climbed up to her dormitory and changed into a pair of shorts and the abandoned Chudley Canons jumper and waited on her bed for her friends to arrive.

Packed and fed James, Louis, Annie and Hazel strolled down to the entrance hall and out into the weak sunlight. They climbed into a carriage and headed towards the smoking train once again. During the train ride home Annie and Hazel exchanged gifts. Hazel gave Annie delicate silver bracelet and Annie gave Hazel a set of unicorn earrings that changed colour according to her mood. After reaching the station, saying goodbye to two of her best friends. James led her towards his parents and his two younger siblings who had already arrived. "Hi sweetie" greeted Ginny Potter dragging James into a warm hug, "you too Hazel how are you?" she asked guiding all the teenagers towards the car park.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas with the Potters is always extremely busy. The whole house was covered in decorations. There was the occasional sprig of magic mistletoe and all the mirrors sang Christmas carols as you walked past. It was two days before Christmas and Hazel woke in the spare room to the smell of frying bacon. She pulled on some clothes and sleepily trudged downstairs. Al and Lily were playing outside in the snow but James was still sitting at the table. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were just as tired as hers. His voice was sleepy and slightly sexy. Sitting next to him she threw him a quick smile before taking the bacon Ginny offered her. "By the way Haze, I wanted to show you something today." James started. "Do you want to go for a walk through the woods?"

"That sounds great just give me 10 minutes to get ready" she replied encouragingly. They both stood and James followed Hazel back up the stairs. 15 minutes later James came running down the stairs pulling his socks on. "Sorry Haze, Al was being a dick."

"That's alright" she laughed "should I wear my wellies?" with a nod James led her out the front door waving to his dad.

They walked for several hours laughing and chatting amicably. Hazel had to admit the woods were beautiful. The sunlight glittered through the trees; a twitter from exotically coloured birds came from the high canopy. The day was reasonably warm for so late in the year and apart from their laughter, there was very little sound. James walked towards two huge weeping willows towering among the rest. "This is it" he whispered lifting the branches over their heads as they clambered through. The weak sun speckled over the large rocks lining a pool, glistening on the water's surface. A dragonfly flew past their faces landing, not far away on the springy green grass. "Wow" was all Hazel could muster, not wanting to disturb the serene atmosphere. "It's beautiful"

"I thought you'd like it" James said with a huge grin. They both settled down on a rock. Hazel laid in the sunlight and turned on her side to face James. "So when did you find this place?" she asked.

"My dad discovered it when he moved here after the battle of Hogwarts; it's a great place to think."

"What do you have to think about?" she wondered curiously. "Lots of stuff I guess", he said sighing.

They sat in silence for several minutes enjoying the warming sunshine on their faces. James took a deep breath, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Course, you know that" she answered reassuringly.

"I know this is going to sound really stupid, but Lily's just started going out with Jack Gravesham in her year I think he's a complete twat but I don't want to hurt her feelings what should I do?" Shocked by the unexpected reply she took a minute to answer but eventually…

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Don't do anything, it's probably just you being protective but if he is a douche then it's better for her to learn that for herself. She'd just resent you if you got involved I know that from experience."

"Experience?"

"Yeah, 4th year I went out with Will Anderson…"

"Oh I remember,"

"Do you remember Marcus punching him in the face?" said Hazel with an anguished look that made it look like it pained her to remember. James burst out laughing at the thought and soon Hazel joined him and they giggled hysterically for ages. Finally they caught their breath again.

"Thanks for the advice though otherwise I might have followed Marcus' example."

"Anytime" she reassured smiling broadly

"One more thing," he added as he looked deep into Hazel's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his green eyes, exactly like his fathers or so she'd heard but that wasn't what made them so beautiful he seemed to smile from them and they constantly sparkled with the smile that played around his mouth. Now she was looking at his perfect mouth, she looked up again, smiled and James leaned in and kissed her. His lips were just as perfect as they looked. He kissed her with such intensity as if he'd been waiting his whole life for this moment. He tasted of chocolate and strawberry bertie botts every flavour beans, and then, suddenly they broke apart. "Sorry "said James sheepishly "I couldn't stop myself."

"Why are you apologising?" Questioned Hazel,

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again?" he teased.

Hazel smiled as she kissed him, once again their lips meeting; this time however, it was more careful, not so desperate. James paying close attention to every part of her mouth as he nibbled her lower lip and slid his tongue inside her mouth. They kissed for a long time and eventually stopped when a stag broke through the trees, it was Harry's Patronus.

"I'm coming to get you two lunch is ready, I'll be there in five." They sat on the rocks holding hands for a few minutes then James said. "I was just thinking, do you think Marcus will punch me?" he said; his mouth turning into a playful smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was Christmas Eve. Hazel was busy wrapping her presents but she managed to steal a few minutes alone with James. Before dinner Hazel heard Al and Lily talking. "guess what I saw earlier!" said Lily excitedly,

"What?" asked Albus

"I saw James and Hazel kissing in his bedroom" she gossiped, giggling slightly.

"About time," Had it really been that obvious to everyone Hazel wondered. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards the door and she disappeared up the stairs just as Lily's head popped round the door.

"What were you doing?" asked James curiously, kissing her on the cheek.

"Al and Lily were talking about us and I was intrigued" she replied cheekily grinning.

James chuckled; "typical Lily to be gossiping already. Anyway I've got something to show you" he said taking her hand and leading her into his parent's bedroom. James leant over, opened his mother's wardrobe and pulled out a dress. It was a dark plum colour, strapless, sweetheart neckline and the bottom swept the floor. "This was my mum's; she thought it would fit you for tomorrow. I forgot to tell you it was formal wear in the evening."

"James it's gorgeous, thank you" Hazel gasped.

"Try it on, check it fits" James encouraged before Hazel dived behind the curtain and pulled on the dress. Shyly she peeked out from behind it and slowly crept out. "wow, you look beautiful" he complimented. She kept it on for a while to show Ginny and thank her. She followed James downstairs and even Ginny looked surprised at the overall effect of the dress.

"It never looked that good on me," she muttered cheerfully. As James headed back upstairs and Hazel turned, Lily said "he really likes you, you know,"

"How do you know that?"

"'cause he couldn't keep his eyes off you in that dress" Hazel blushed and smiled at Lily before going up to change back into her jeans.

The next day was Christmas Day. Hazel woke up early and crept into James' room "merry Christmas sweetie" she smiled kissing his cheek to wake him up. Once they were both sitting on his bed she pulled out two prettily wrapped bundles. "I wanted to give these to you before the day properly started and we were too busy to actually talk" she explained handing him the first package. James' eyes glittered like a toddler as he ripped off the paper to reveal a navy blue Puddlemere United hoodie. "I thought it could replace your jumper I stole" as James pulled it over his head covering his bare chest.

"My turn now" he announced pulling out a small box-like object and handing it over. Hazel opened it carefully. It was a red velvet box, inside was a dainty silver necklace with a small intricately carved wooden owl charm. "Thank you James that's amazing" she exclaimed, turning round so he could do it up round her neck.

"I'm glad you like it, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the other one it's a work in progress."

"Fine but here's your other one" picking up a large wooden box. Inside was a broom servicing kit including a book of broom spells and charms.

An hour later Hazel headed back to her room to get dressed. She packed her dress in a bag and pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt, converse and her new unicorn earrings. Running down the stairs she took the piece of toast Harry offered her before flooing to the burrow. She arrived in the warm bustling kitchen slightly sooty followed swiftly by Albus. "Hello Mrs Weasley, can I help with anything?" Hazel asked

"Thank you dear can you peel some potatoes please that would be so helpful." Hazel walked over to the sink and started peeling the huge mound of potatoes. Twenty minutes later all the potatoes were peeled and Hazel was pulled away into the living room. They all played games for the next few hours until the call came from the kitchen that everyone will be arriving soon and they needed to get dressed. There was a huge noise as everyone scrambled to get up and Lily took Hazel up to her room so they could both get dressed. Hazel pulled on the dress and helped Lily zip hers up before heading back downstairs. Everyone else was ready and they both received plenty of compliments about their clothes. "Ginny, isn't that like your old dress" inquired Mrs Weasley. "it is her old dress actually" laughed Hazel she lent it to me for tonight; I didn't bring anything else appropriate" she explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Once everyone else had arrived they all sat down to dinner and soon the raucous laughter from the table made it almost impossible to have a conversation. James sat next to Hazel and introduced her to Teddy who had shockingly bright blue hair and was very funny. "How did you get your hair that colour?" she inquired

"I'm a metamorphmagus" he explained kindly

"Oh" she replied slightly embarrassed "I just thought you'd found a really good hair dye."

Eventually no one could eat anymore and the chatter died down leaving just the occasional group engrossed in conversation. By this point it was dark and the stars were out. All the kids wanted to show Hazel the tree house that Grandad Weasley had built for them all when they were little. Most of them ran straight for it but James and Hazel hung back slightly. The large wooden building was right at the very bottom of the garden; in structure it much resembled the Burrow, obviously having had extra parts added since to give it a mismatched toppling effect. As they got closer Hazel saw the door had been left open and it lead onto a very rickety set of stairs. Climbing up them she found that every child had their own section almost like bedrooms then there was one large living room type area filled with beanbags and squishy chairs. Looking around the floor they were on, there was a room that looked untouched for some time which she assumed was Teddy's and another two filled to the ceiling with books which must be Albus and Rose's areas.

They all sat there for several hours letting their food go down while Hazel heard hilarious stories about previous gatherings, her personal favourite involving a very large box of Dr. Filibuster's fireworks. A voice was heard from the other end of the garden announcing the arrival of a large amount of chocolate and everyone jumped up and raced back to the house now only Hazel and James were left. "So where's your room then?" she asked sneakily "it's the only one I haven't heard about"

"that's because no one ever goes into my room" he replied whispering in her ear "but there might be one exception" he grinned pulling her up and guiding her up another, well hidden, set of stairs. When they reached the highest floor of the tree house he made a quick turn pulling her into a large circular room. "This was added later, I got them to build it especially for my tenth birthday." He explained. The walls were covered in Quidditch posters and the floor was covered in blankets.

"It's great" Hazel assured "but why so many blankets?"

"It can get cold without the roof" came the reply as the ceiling started to fold away revealing the stars sparkling at them both. "Merlin's saggy left-" she exclaimed before James turned her round and kissed her beneath the dark Christmas sky.

Hazel woke up and rubbed her eyes. Where was she, it looked like… the tree house, had they stayed out there all night? Sitting up she saw she was alone so she climbed down the stairs to look for James. Sitting on the nearest beanbag was a short note:

_Went back to the house, I think mum was worried, see you there ;) _

_J xx_

Smiling and pocketing the note, she climbed down the final set of stairs and walked back across the dewy morning grass. There was a small collection of tired faces collected in the kitchen all yawning while Molly Weasley cooked bacon and eggs. "Morning dear, were you dreadfully cold out there?" she greeted as she placed rashers onto an empty plate that sat in front of Teddy. This morning his hair was bright red with green highlights, Hazel hoped it was just because it was Christmas themed and had no relation to his sense of style.

Once the whole family had recovered they flooed to Hazel's house where James was spending the rest of the holidays. Although James had been Hazel's friend ever since they met waiting to be sorted, he had only stayed at her house a few times and he was interested to see how her house had changed since his last visit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this has taken so long it took me a while to get back into the story after the break x**

The rest of the holidays past very quickly and soon they were back at school. The weather was starting to become slightly warmer and Hazel was enjoying the start the New Year. It was great to be reunited with Annie and Louis who they started exchanging Christmas tales with almost as soon as they saw each other. Annie soon found out about Hazel and James and she showed the same relief as everyone else seemed to. "Finally Hazel how long had it been?" she teased while they had a very girly conversation about her relationship.

The term started to gather pace as they all received more homework every day. One morning about midway through the term Hazel got down to breakfast to find Louis and Annie talking mutedly to themselves and James was nowhere to be seen. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked cheerily but suddenly seeing their expressions she didn't feel so cheerful anymore. Annie didn't say anything but just pointed towards a copy of the Daily Prophet sitting by her untouched bowl of cereal. The main headline read _Potternapped. The Famous Harry Potter's youngest child has mysteriously disappeared suspected to be the work of copycat Death Eaters. Lily Potter was kidnapped last night while taking a short visit home during term time" _Where's James?" Hazel asked suddenly in distress. But she didn't wait for an answer as she flew out of the hall. She knew where he would be. She climbed the stairs to the abandoned tower where they had always sat and talked for hours. It was their own spot, just for the two of them. He was just where she expected; curled up into a foetal position on the floor sobbing quietly. She slowly walked over and crouched next to him enveloping him in a huge hug. "She's going to be alright" she comforted knowing full well inside her heart she didn't know that. He looked up at her and his tear stained face made her voice catch in her throat as she went to continue. "Your dad's a fully qualified Auror; he'll find her." With a slight nod James silently uncurled himself enough to allow her to squeeze next to him; they sat there in silence as James slowly came to terms with what had happened.

James' mother had been taken into hiding and the Ministry wanted James and Albus to go as well. One morning, just after breakfast, four Aurors came to collect them. Albus who had been coping reasonably well considering got up slowly and went to leave with the ministry workers but James, who had already retreated inside himself and rarely spoke to anyone, put up such a fuss about leaving. He shouted and threw spells at the Aurors who deflected them with ease. They struggled to get him out of the entrance hall while Hazel watched from the side lines terrified that James was going to get hurt. Suddenly he broke free of the man holding him and ran towards the stairs where she was standing. Running past he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. They both raced through the corridors; pushing students out of their way. James' expression scared Hazel a little he had such determination on his face as he kept running full pelt and she struggled to catch up. The Aurors were following them at quite a pace, shouting and shoving their way towards them. Just as quickly as they started Hazel felt a jolt in her stomach as James pulled her through a supposedly solid wall into a secret alcove. Breathless they both fell to the floor and didn't speak until they had caught their breath. "Haze" James said gaining her attention. His Jaw was set and his eyes still glinted. "I'm not going with them Haze" he said with such determination. He held it for another second before collapsing into sobs on the ground. Hazel held him and whispered "I know you're not going anywhere."

Throughout the next week or so no sign was uncovered that would help Lily's return and although James was better than he had been since the Aurors came, he wasn't himself at all. He didn't joke around or tease Hazel like he used to; he came unresponsive in lessons, in fact he rarely spoke at all. Hazel tried to help as much as she could she stayed with him whenever he needed her and helped him get by but as the weeks went on he got worse and worse as the likelihood of his sister returning got less and less. His father was away searching for Lily with a team of his most trusted colleagues but no word had come and James was slipping further and further into despair.


	8. Chapter 8

One morning before most people were awake Hazel crept down into the common room to finish some late homework. She headed towards her favourite chair only to find James curled up in it. He had grown thinner over the last few weeks looking slightly more tired than usual. A map covered in red stickers and notes lay over his chest. Maybe Muggle Studies work? She thought as she discarded it onto the floor and curled up next to him falling back asleep; Neville's essay would just have to wait. A while later she was woken by his shoulder moving underneath her and she opened her eyes to find an awake James. Just for a second she thought she saw a small smile cross his perfect lips before his face became glazed once again and he sighed heavily. Slowly they both got up crept through the empty room back to their separate dormitories. Just before they reached the stairs James turned her round so she was facing him and after a second where she felt him searching her eyes for something he pulled her closer to him and into a passionate kiss. He seemed to release all his pent up emotion into her mouth; his hurt, worry and love poured into her as she kissed him back. Eventually they broke apart and with a final searching look James climbed the stairs to his dorm.

Slightly confused and still dazed from the intensity Hazel got ready for the lessons ahead. She didn't see James at breakfast but that wasn't unusual recently. They didn't share a lesson till third so she didn't bother to look for him this particular morning. The first two lessons past very slowly and she had to apologise profusely to Professor Longbottom for her missing homework. At break James didn't appear again so she went to look in his dorm. The large room was empty but she found the Marauders Map folded up on his bedside table. She chanted the magic words and small footsteps began to traipse all over the piece of parchment she searched for a while looking for James but to no avail. Just before she was about to give up she saw a single figure with the label James Potter for a fleeting second before they disappeared of the map. She studied the area more closely and found out it was the one eyed witch passageway. Squeaking with shock she shoved the map into her pocket and bounded down the stairs. She sprinted the entire way to the statue but as she tried to open her hump there was a loud squelching noise. James had enchanted the statue to stay shut. Panic ran through her body as she ran towards the Head Mistresses' office; she couldn't think of anyone else who could help her now.

Reaching the office she quickly burst in and blurted out her story before a shocked Professor McGonagall. Swiftly and silently the ageing woman walked towards Hazel and with a flick of her wand created a portkey. "This will take you to the closest safe place to him. Once you get there send me a message and I'll bring reinforcements. Do nothing until I get there." She warned briskly before handing Hazel the small necklace that now acted as a portkey.

Landing with a soft thump, Hazel quickly collected herself and searched her surroundings for any sight of James. She was outside a small, run down bungalow in the middle of nowhere but as she searched around the street a shout of pain came from the house. Without a second thought she started towards the house but a movement in the corner of her eye made her stop. She took a sharp intake of breath when she realised James had beat her to the door and had already slipped through the ajar door. That was the final straw, Hazel felt a pull towards the house; she couldn't let James go in there by himself, she wouldn't let him. Slowly but surely she crept forwards and into the dimly lit hallway.

The tall figure disappeared into another room as Hazel followed him onwards. She whispered from right behind him so he whipped round and pulled out his wand. With a sigh of relief he recognised Hazel and the first smile that crossed his lips in weeks appeared.  
"What are you doing here?" He questioned,

"What do you think idiot, helping you of course,"

"You shouldn't be here Haze" he cautioned worryingly but Hazel could tell he was glad of the company. "Lily's in there, I've come to get her"

"You f***ing idiot," she almost shouted but James lunged to cover her mouth, "did you not think about how dangerous this is" rage suddenly coursed through her as she tried to make James realise the serious nature of their situation.

"Of course I realised but that's not going to stop me, what about you?"

"Ok, I guess you're right" she replied; defeated. Suddenly there was a noise and Hazel opened the nearest door and pulled them both inside. Only once the door was closed did she realise they had entered the smallest broom cupboard known to man. The pair were pressed closely together and they were struggling to stifle giggles when they heard muffled voices from outside the cupboard. They stood there stuck together for what felt like hours before the house outside the room was silent once more. Hazel wondered where McGonagall's backups had gone when James slowly pushed the door open and crept out into the corridor once more. Following him, the pair stalked into a room where they could hear some whimpering. Peering round the door, she saw a small frail girl in a corner.

"Lily" whispered James as he ran over to her. He knelt in front of her and lifted her chin up so she looked him square in the face. "Lily, you're alright, we're here, me and Haze, and we're going to get you out" he reassured in a calm voice. Finally, the little girl looked up just as a loud bang and a flash of light appeared outside. The trio swung round suddenly and in the blink of an eye James hoisted Lily onto his back, grabbed Hazel's hand and pulled them both out into the street.


	9. Chapter 9

As they ran out into the street they say a large group of witches and wizards surrounding a similarly sized group in the middle of the street. McGonagall and Mr and Mrs Potter were in the midst of the group around the outside. Hazel cast a protective charm around Lily as they darted through the fight; deflecting curses and occasionally sending someone back. As they reached the edge of the fray Ginny Potter ran towards them and with a nod grabbed Lily and dissapparated. James took hold of Hazel's hand and they dissapparated as well. They landed in the Potter's kitchen and Hazel watched as half of the Potter family embraced; finally relaxed and together once again. She was about to walk out of the door when James looked up and ran over to her, taking her hand as they stepped outside.

"Y'know Haze, you're amazing"  
"I've done nothing" she argued "you're the one who rescued Lily"

"I don't know what I would have done these past weeks without you," he explained. "it felt like the world had broken into pieces but you kept it together, wait…" he paused "that sounded so cheesy." Hazel giggled "but that's just the way I like it" before she pulled him to her lips as they stood there in the cold, in the middle of the street.


	10. AN

Hi guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait I'm trying to revise for GCSEs this year and several other things have been happening. I promise (cross my heart and hope to die) that you'll get a new chapter soon.

Rosie x


	11. Chapter 11

The whole Potter family apart from Harry; Rose, Hugo, Hermione and Hazel all sat round the Potter's enlarged dining table in silence. Eventually Hazel couldn't take it anymore and before asking if anyone wanted a new cup of tea she headed into the kitchen. She busied herself by putting the kettle on and was just beginning to search for the teabags when she heard the door creak and then heavy footsteps. Two slightly muscled arms enveloped her and she rested her head on a shoulder. His comforting smell filled her nostrils: she felt calmed and safe and they both stood there in silence just holding onto each other's company.

A shriek was heard from the dining room; Hazel and James sprinted back and stood in the door frame as Mr Potter and Mr Weasley flooed in to the hearth. James ran forward to join his family but Hazel stayed back, not wanting to intrude on the moment. But Mr Potter broke the embrace looked up and walked over to her. "Thank you Hazel, for being there for James. He's told me what you've done for him; I'm eternally grateful."

"I just wanted him to be alright I didn't do anything special," she replied modestly. Harry gave her a knowing smile and retorted,

"But what you don't know Hazel," his voice turning to a whisper, "is that love and friendship is the best weapon we possess. A very wise wizard once told me that and it took me years before I believed him." smiling wistfully he beckoned everyone to sit at the table. He and Ron began to explain what had happened after they had left.

"Several Aurors are injured but it's nothing St Mungos can't handle," explained the tall ginger man.

"Unfortunately the main culprits escaped but they left the dark mark above the house so we're pretty sure who we're dealing with. But our main priority is to keep everyone safe. We're going to have more Aurors at Hogwarts and I've already cast some more charms around this place." He explained, putting on his Head Auror voice.

Straight after that it was half term and Hazel went home for a week. She didn't contact James very much at all because she thought that he should be with his family. They had sent a few owls back and forth but she spent most of her time revising or flying in the enchanted meadow down the road. She started to miss performing magic and felt so left out when both her parents and Marcus were casting spells all over the house. Even James was seventeen now; his birthday was during the crisis of the last few months and had gone past almost unnoticed. He had told Hazel all he wanted for his birthday was Lily back. Unfortunately her own birthday was still several months away and she had to make do with physically peeling vegetables and mopping the floor. Marcus often laughed at her when she was doing chores as he waltzed past causing all the dishes to jump into the dishwasher.

It wasn't long before Hazel was re packing her trunk and saying goodbye to her parents on the platform. She looked for James before eventually climbing aboard the train and continuing her search. Eventually she found her friends carriage and sat down next to Louis. James was sitting in the corner and he looked up Hazel when she entered. He looked at her then gestured to the corridor, slightly confused she got up and he followed her out of the carriage.

"So why have you been ignoring me all holiday?" James asked, sounding slightly hurt as the door slid shut behind him.

"What? I have not been ignoring you!" Hazel answered feeling very confused.

"Why have you not answered any of my letters then?"

"Because I never got any letters" she said incredulously

James laughed out loud, "Nice try, I definitely sent you at least three."

"Seriously James, I received no letters"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Well what happened to them then?"

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe we should tell a professor when we get to school"

"No, it'll be nothing my idiot of an owl probably just lost them. Don't worry, well it's great to see you" James pulled Hazel into a brief, affectionate hug before pulling her back into the carriage. Although James brushed off the missing letters Hazel had a niggling sensation in the back of her mind that this was a bad sign.

The train ride back to school was as loud and hilarious as ever. Louis insisted on playing several rounds of exploding snap even after the head girl came in to complain about the noise. James adopted a strangely life like impression of her that had Hazel and Annie snorting their pumpkin juice out of their noses.


End file.
